The Finest Line in Life
by Teerisha
Summary: In an elite school where the leader of the Golden Trio rules the students without question, Harry is taken aback when a transfer student challenges his authority and proceeds to wage war against the reigning kings of Hogwarts. She's feisty. And Harry might just like it. The war (of hormones?) has begun. Has the lonely king finally met his match? His queen? Please read & review! :)


Summary: _In an elite school where the leader of the Golden Trio rules without question, Harry is taken aback when a transfer student challenges his authority. She's feisty. And Harry might just like it. The war (of hormones?) has begun._

 **I don't own anything in the wonderful wizarding world of Harry Potter, all of this greatness came from the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. I'm just here to play with Harry and Hermione (the true lovers) for a bit.**

 **A/N: Bottoms up for my comeback, let's kick off 2016 the right way. Here is the first installment of my (hopefully soon-to-be popular and successful) story, I hope that you enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Transfer Student

While the typical Hogwarts student rushed to class, the Golden Trio took their sweet time and calmly made their way around the grounds. Despite being at a school filled with sons and daughters of affluent families and influential figures, there was still an established hierarchy within the top dogs.

The Golden Trio, as dubbed by the students themselves, was comprised of the three most wealthy, most handsome, and most powerful bachelors of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The triple threat triad was even featured on the front cover of the most popular wizard magazine with a 7-page spread dedicated to their success.

 _The first point of the triangle is Ronald Weasley: Son of the current Minister for Magic and younger brother of the famous Fred and George Weasley, rising entrepreneurs leading the world of innovation. He is expected to follow his father's footsteps in making our government more effective and reliable; his growing popularity among the socialites and the Ministry will greatly contribute to his future nomination._

 _The second point of the triangle is Draco Malfoy: Son of multi-millionaire business mogul, Lucius Malfoy, and fashion icon and designer, Narcissa Malfoy. The Malfoys have taught Draco everything that they know and look forward to their son's future ascension as the CEO of the company and the continued expansion of the brand, as a result._

 _The third and final point of the triangle is Harry James Potter: Son of the deceased, but forever beloved, entrepreneurs and philanthropists James and Lily Potter, who left their legacy to their son in the form of their business empire. The untimely death of his parents pushed Harry to quickly learn the ropes of the empire and somehow by the age of 15, he was able to do quickly learn and adapt and quite successfully, with revenues at record highs and expenses at record lows._

 _They have wealth, respect, and even looks, which only serves as the delicious cherry on top of their beautiful sundae. It's not hard to understand why these three are the most sought out bachelors of the century. What else can we expect from these fine gentlemen in the future? Catch the latest about our favorite trio right here on Wizards Weekly._

The girls wanted to be with them and the guys wanted to be them. They have solidified their positions as the kings of the school and no one dared to disagree. In the rare instances that their power was questioned or there was an attack on even a single member, the assailant ended up being shunned by the entire student body. This was only the beginning of the punishment. Long story short, no one messed with the Golden Trio, unless they wanted an untimely demise.

"What better way to start off our second to last year at Hogwarts than with Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Harry happily said as he took in a deep breath of the fresh, crisp autumn air. He walked with his hands comfortably tucked in the pockets of his black designer slacks and soaked in the golden rays of the rising sun.

Ron rolled his eyes and continued to devour his bacon, egg, and cheese croissant. Draco didn't comment and continued to scan the sea of students, taking extra time to acknowledge and appreciate the attractive females. The girls that caught his eye blushed madly and looked away. He winked at a few and chuckled at their flabbergasted reactions.

"Any news about the class this year?" Harry asked. "New teachers or new students or new spells?"

Draco thought for a second before responding, "Nothing special comes to mind. Ron?"

Ron shrugged, "Umm, I heard that the new teacher kind of smells." Harry wrinkled his nose at the thought.

Then Ron remembered something. "Oh wait! I do remember overhearing the professors talking about some transfer who's quite the student,"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I mean we do go to Hogwarts; you're either rich or smart. He's probably a mixture of both. Lots more where those came from. But of course, none that could every beat us," Harry commented with a casual shrug.

The three finally reached the large, wooden double doors that were the entrance to the arena and paused for a second. Draco finished touching up his tie. Ron finished straightening out his collar. Harry finished rolling up his sleeves.

"Oh! I also remember hearing that he was especially good in Defense—" Harry didn't let Ron finish his statement; he was too excited to go to his favorite class.

"Well gentleman, cheers off to a wonderful year! Long live the reign of the Golden Trio! It's show time."

The casual din inside of the room halted. All eyes turned to the entrance. Harry, Ron, and Draco confidently strode into the arena.

"Please see to actually make it to class on time gentlemen." The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher scolded the three. Harry, the unquestioned leader of the group, walked over and kissed the professor's hand.

"Why, of course, professor…?" Harry asked as he smiled warmly at her, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"Ah, yes, the infamous 'Golden Trio'. I've already been debriefed about you," said the professor as she took her hand back and narrowed her eyes at the trio. _Wow, they really are as handsome as their photos in the magazines._

She noted that Harry's hair was as playful as his persona. She scanned Ron's uniform and saw a yellow stain by his shoulder. He burped and excused himself. She gave him an awkward smile before turning her eyes to the last person in the trio. She was instantly reminded of Lucius Malfoy at the sight of platinum blonde hair. She studied his hair for a moment before she met Draco's eyes. He winked at her. She blinked twice before her brows furrowed in frustration as she tried to hide a blush. She swiftly turned her attention to the class. Draco smirked with satisfaction.

She cleared her throat before starting. "Hello all, my name is Professor Summers and I would like to welcome you all to Defense Against the Dark Arts for 6th year Hogwarts students. Since it is the first day and the first class of the new school year, we shall kick it off with some duels as a refresher to help jog your memories, as well as a warm up for the rest of the year. Each of you will draw a number from this bowl and the winner of each match will continue to face off with the next number. Any questions?" She scanned the classroom and no hands rose. "Okay, have fun everyone!"

"Who's ready to begin?" Harry said enthusiastically with a twinkle in his eye that matched his 1000-watt smile. The girls nearly fainted as Harry flashed his smile in their direction. Despite the energy he strongly felt from his fangirls, Harry noticed that the energy was still lacking and said, "Come on guys, we are actually allowed to use magic. This is the fun part about being a wizard!" The atmosphere in the room remained unchanged. Still unsatisfied with the class energy, Harry sees Neville tugging at the waistband of his pants and gets inspired.

"Everyone watch this," Harry says as he readied his wand and pointed at Neville, "Wingardium Leviosa," With a simple flick of his wrist, Harry pulled up the edges of his underwear and gave Neville the ultimate wedgie of the year. He cried out at the sudden intrusion. The class bursted into laughter and the once zombified class was resurrected from the dead.

Neville turned 50 shades of red and was horribly embarrassed. Harry was satisfied with himself and proudly said, "Now there's the enthusiasm that I like!"

After a good hour into the matches, Harry wasn't even breaking a sweat, yet he had managed to defeat any and all of his challengers. His little group of cheerleaders also didn't seem phased at all as they kept their chants going.

During Ron's turn he charged at Harry with all of his might, but just ended up landing on his back. Two girls immediately rushed to his side. "Merlin! Are you okay Ronnie-poo?" Ron shook his head and happily played the role of patient as the girls played doctor.

Draco merely stood there, shrugged, and let himself get disarmed. "Oops." The girls lovingly sighed. "He doesn't even need to do anything; he's so handsome!" one of the girls squealed. The girls around her vigorously nodded in agreement.

Seamus hurriedly called out a spell, but failed to notice that he was holding his wand backwards after he picked it up and ended up setting himself on fire. "Bollocks, it's always me!" he cried.

Number after number, student after student; each one came, lost, and went. After two hours, the entire class had taken their respective turns, except for one student.

"24." The professor called out. A person under a black cloak stepped out from the back of the room. "You're the last one of the day, make it a good one!" Professor Summers said encouragingly, hoping to make the secluded student more confortable. The hooded figure simply gave a small nod to the teacher and walked up to their starting position. The class quieted down as they all stared at the dark cloak that appeared before them and into the light.

Harry had just finished laughing at a joke with his friends about the latest flub by a famous Quidditch player. His tie was loosened, his shirt was untucked, and his hair was as unruly as it always was. His blonde friend and ginger friend each gave him an encouraging pat on the back before he turned his sights onto his last duel of the day. He was surprised at his partner's choice of clothing and called out, "Halloween hasn't come up yet, did you get the wrong memo?"

There were chuckles in from different parts of the room but there was no response from the hooded figure. Harry smiled and shook his head.

"Whenever you want to start my dear unnecessarily cloaked and unfashionable Lord," Harry teasingly said and did a slight bow. His friends laughed at his antics.

"It would be my pleasure," the figure chuckled before it swiftly moved its wand and shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

In the split second that Harry let his guard down, the cloaked individual was able to disarm him. The wand clattered to the ground with a deafening thud. There was a collective gasp in the classroom.

"He—He—disarmed Harry Potter!" someone called out.

The figure quickly took an offensive stance and readied its wand once more. It took Harry an extra second longer to figure out what had happened before him.

Harry, though, was quick.

"Accio wand!"

But so was the mysterious student.

"Confringo!" A stream of insanely hot flames exploded from the tip of the cloaked figure's wand and headed straight towards Harry.

A second before the fire could touch Harry, an equally powerful rush of water burst from Harry's wand. "Aguamenti!" A slight streak of fire got through and singed a strand of Harry's hair. He greatly underestimated his opponent.

The collision of the two elements created a blanket of steam that covered the entire classroom. A few girls shrilled in their respective octaves that harmonized with Neville's own shriek. The visibility became zero. The professor instructed her students to remain quiet, "Each wizard needs to concentrate so please continue to respect their duel even in this new situation."

The cloaked individual's peripheral vision caught a slight movement to their right side and reacted instinctively. "Deprimo!" The strong burst of wind cleared the battlefield and Harry was caught by surprise at the sudden unveiling.

Harry exclaimed, "Bombarda, bombarda, bombarda!" in a triple succession in three different directions towards his attacker, but was too slow, as his attacker already knew the spell by the mere starting position of Harry's hand and as a result, reacted accordingly. The hooded figure shot out a strong defensive shield, "Protego!" and effortlessly blocked the assault. One of the blows hit the wooden wall behind the hooded figure and it rained shards of wood. It didn't cause much damage, much to Harrys' dismay, for the hood protected the individual from the pieces.

The bright rebound of the spell from the two other blows, however, momentarily blinded Harry's vision. Harry's opponent yelled, "Expelliarmus!" once more and cleanly knocked Harry's wand out of his hand. As Harry dove for his wand, the hooded figure took their definitive aim and yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!"

 _Thud._

The hooded figure put its wand at ease.

The dust slowly settled. The room was in silence. The rays of sun shone clearly through the glass. Students exchanged glances with one another. Then suddenly and quite unexpectedly… the room burst into applause. Draco and Ron were clinging to each other as they howled with laughter.

"He beat Harry Potter!"

"Now _that_ was a grand finale!"

"I want an encore!"

The mysteriously cloaked student walked over and kneeled down to Harry's petrified form. Harry saw his wand dangled in front of him and was asked, "Is this yours?" His eyes stayed wide as his triumphant opponent gently put it down in front of him. "What you did to that poor boy was just plain mean. Shame on you," the voice said with disproval and lightly smacked his head with their own wand before standing up. A set of slim fingers emerged from the cloak and reached for the tie that held it together. With a firm tug, it allowed the cloak to fall off.

Another collective gasp echoed in the room.

Soft, wavy and long tresses adorned the length of the student's back. She gradually opened her eyes to adjust to the new light and the crowd was met with pools of chocolate. The long-sleeve white button up and skirt hugged her curves in the right places and most definitely confirmed her womanhood.

"He's—she—a girl?!" Seamus exclaimed with eyes as big as saucers.

She shifted her attention to Seamus and raised a perfectly shaped brow. "Oh, don't act so surprised. My gender does not, has not, and will not ever interfere with my ability to do anything."

Her heels clicked on the floor and the sound resonated throughout the entire area. She stepped up to Seamus and folded her arms. Her skin was flawless and her eyeliner was winged to a sharp perfection. He shrunk and was so nervous that he almost peed his pants. The crowd saw him visibly gulp. She tilted her head in an innocent way. "As a matter of fact, I was the _only_ one who beat him right?" she said as she gave a slight nod in Harry's direction, "Hmm let's see…aha! Another fun fact, I did what a man couldn't do today and, get this, I did it all while wearing _heels_." Seamus looked as pale as a ghost as she finally turned away from him. The crowd went wild and Seamus swore that if there were an option to die at that moment, he would have taken it. His friends had to slap him out of his mortification.

"She—she—so hot—I—me…" Seamus stuttered. His friends gave him comforting pats on the back. "It's okay mate, she's hot and you're not and then you offended her. But…did you die?" Dean reasoned.

She elegantly strutted towards the exit of the classroom as the crowd automatically cleared the way for her. "Blimey, she was HOT, literally! Did you see that fire from her wand!" The he-who-turned-out-to-be-a-she instantly had a club of fanboys. "I have to get her number."

After wiping a tear from his eye, Draco knelt down to his still frozen friend and patted him on the back, "Bloody hell mate, I never thought that I would live to see the day that you lose a match and get this, lose a match, to a _girl._ " Draco howled with laughter once more and was in complete hysterics at his close friend's frustration.

She took her last step out of the door and was out of sight. Harry's last memory of her was the scarlet-colored back of her black heels.

 _Red._ Harry was fuming. All her could see was red. His blood was pumping from the adrenaline rush. His vein looked about ready to burst from his forehead. "Who is she?" he demanded as he lay in his petrified form on the floor.

The realization hit Ron first and he smiled at his revelation.

"Why, bloody hell, _she's_ the transfer student."

A/N: Please don't forget to review! :) It was through rereading the reviews of my other stories that got me off of my butt and writing again! I love being able to write stories that people find to be enjoyable. I've been slaving away at this fanfiction for many many long hours. A review takes a few seconds! Hopefully, we can embark on this journey together! Hats off to a wonderful 2016!


End file.
